Humain (OS)
by Vicky Strife
Summary: SPOILERS SAISON 9 ET ÉPISODE 9X06: Dean et Castiel passent la nuit ensemble (mais pas dans le sens que vous imaginez, pervers :P) et ont une conversation sur l'oreiller.


**Salut à toutes et à tous, l'écriture me manquait trop, alors me revoilà ! C'est un one-shot sur le dernier épisode, 9x06, qui je dois l'avouer m'a terriblement émue. Alors pour une fois, pas de slash explicite, juste la tension sexuelle habituelle à sens unique de Dean XD Je vous conseille d'écouter la magnifique Civil Twilight - Human, qui m'a inspiré le titre de cette fic et qui décrit si bien Human!Cass.**

**Cette fic m'est venue en tête quand j'ai lu quelqu'un sur Tumblr qui disait qu'il y avait un saut temporel flagrant entre deux scènes... En effet, après avoir sauvé Castiel d'Ephraim, Dean et lui ont une petite discussion dans l'Impala, et pouf, on saute au lendemain, le soleil brille, Dean dépose Cass à son lieu de travail, et l'on voit que Cass a une attelle à son poignet donc que s'est-il passé entre deux ?! Ils ont été à l'hôpital, oui mais ça laisse toujours minimum 4 heures mystérieuses !... D'où cette fic :3**

**Bonne lecture, et j'attends vos reviews ! C'est la première fois que j'écris une fiction K+ alors je veux savoir si vous vous êtes ennuyés ;-)**

* * *

Le bébé vagissait inlassablement dans son berceau, fiévreux.

- Ne. La. Touche. Pas.

- Tu penses que je suis venu pour elle ? Non, Castiel, je suis venu pour toi !

L'horreur se peignit sur le visage de l'ange déchu, avant de se mêler au soulagement.

"_Au moins, la petite survivra_", pensa-t-il dans le plus pur altruisme.

* * *

Dean grillait tous les feux rouges pour retourner où il avait laissé Cass un quart d'heure plus tôt, les phares arrières de l'Impala brillant dans la nuit comme deux yeux enragés. Il savait, bon sang, il savait que ce pick-up marron était louche, ses sens de chasseur l'avaient alertés ! Et l'appel du sheriff lui annonçant que le mari de la victime avait disparu avec ce même genre de voiture n'avait fait que confirmé ses craintes.

Il bondit hors de sa voiture et, armé d'une épée angélique, fit irruption dans la coquette maison de banlieue. L'ange-exterminateur était là, Cass à genoux devant lui, le poignet tordu par sa poigne de fer.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de la présence d'un bébé qui criait de toutes ses forces, ni de l'absence du rencard de Cass, qu'il se jeta sur l'ange. Ce dernier l'envoya valser contre le mur d'un mouvement de la main, avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel, qui grognait de douleur en essayant de se dégager.

- Shhhhh, tout sera bientôt fini... Je vais t'enlever ta peine...

- Je veux vivre ! répliqua obstinément Castiel.

- Mais en tant que quoi ? En tant qu'ange ? Ou en tant qu'humain ?

Dean reprit peu à peu conscience, derrière eux.

- Tu dis vouloir vivre... Mais tu ne vois pas ce que je vois. En ayant choisi une vie humaine, tu as déjà abandonné. Tu as déjà choisi... _la_ _mort_, dit l'ange en posant sa main sur le front de Castiel, prêt à le vaporiser en une myriade de cellules.

Mais un regard suffit; Dean fit glisser la lame sur le sol en direction de son ami, qui l'attrapa et poignarda son bourreau en plein cœur; les yeux et la bouche de ce dernier s'illuminèrent puis son cadavre tomba inanimé sur le parquet.

L'ange déchu contempla le corps d'un énième frère d'arme mort par sa faute avec une tristesse infinie.

* * *

Assis dans l'Impala, Dean regarda Castiel saluer la femme avec qui il était censé sortir, mais qui avait en fait juste profité de sa gentillesse pour en faire sa babysitter. Il lui avait laissé un message paniqué plus tôt dans la soirée, disant que son enfant était malade et qu'il fallait qu'elle écourtât son rendez-vous.

Castiel s'assit sur le siège passager, tirant une tête d'enterrement. Pas étonnant que l'ange-exterminateur ait pu le suivre à la trace, même Dean pouvait ressentir sa douleur alors qu'il n'avait pas été programmé pour cela.

- 'Faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital pour ton poignet. Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour le corps, je m'en débarrasserai sans ton aide.

- Non, Dean. Faisons ça d'abord.

- ... Ok. Tu es sûr que tu veux assister à ça ?

Son ami ne réagit pas, alors Dean lui donna une tape qui se voulait encourageante et démarra le moteur.

* * *

Ses yeux bleus rivés sur le rétroviseur, Castiel regardait Dean creuser une tombe à côté d'une route de campagne déserte à l'extérieure de la ville. Chacun de ses gestes étaient précis, réguliers, dénotant ainsi la terrible habitude qu'il avait acquis au fil des morts, amis ou ennemis. Une demi-heure plus tard, le chasseur remit la pelle dans le coffre et reprit place au volant avant d'essuyer la sueur sur son front d'un revers de manche. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Castiel, qui restait plongé dans son mutisme.

* * *

Dean et Castiel sortirent de l'hôpital peu avant trois heure du matin. "_C'était dingue ce que l'on devait attendre pour une "urgence"_ ", se plaignit mentalement le premier. Ils reprirent silencieusement place dans l'Impala.

- Où ? fit Dean.

- Au magasin.

- Attends... tu vis là-bas ?! devina Dean.

- Je n'ai pas le choix... N'oublie pas que quand je suis tombé, je n'avais absolument rien. Et puisque tu ne veux pas que je reste au bunker...

- Ce n'est pas ça !

Castiel leva des yeux de chien battu. Dean sentit la douloureuse morsure de la culpabilité dans sa poitrine.

- Écoute, j'adorerais vivre avec toi et Sam au bunker, faire des pyjamas party et tout, mais... je te l'ai déjà dit. Sam est encore faible, et vu que les anges t'ont mis à prix...

- Je sais, Dean. Tu ne fais que protéger ton frère. Je ne t'en veux pas.

Dean haussa les sourcils. Comment Castiel pouvait-il toujours lui pardonner, après tout ce qu'il avait subi à cause de lui, _pour_ lui ? C'était un mystère.

- Bon, j'ai une chambre au motel... ça te dirait de dormir dans un vrai lit, au moins pour cette nuit ? proposa le chasseur.

- Volontiers, ne put refuser l'ange déchu.

* * *

Dean ouvrit la porte grinçante de sa chambre et déposa son sac à dos sur une chaise, Castiel sur ses talons. Ce dernier jeta un vague coup d'œil autour de lui, se demandant probablement quand il aurait économisé assez d'argent pour s'offrir ce qui était déjà un luxe dans ses standards.

Son regard se posa sur le lit double. Le _seul_ lit dans la pièce.

Dean le remarqua et se racla la gorge comme à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé:

- Ouais, euh, je te laisse le lit si tu veux, je dormirai parterre, j'ai pris une couverture...

- Pourquoi ne dormirait-on pas ensemble, Dean ?

La question le déstabilisa.

- Eh bien... Tu es un homme maintenant, et, deux hommes ne dorment pas ensemble à moins qu'ils ne soient... Tu sais...

- Je comprends. Mais étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune attirance de cette sorte entre nous, cela ne pose pas de problèmes, non ?

- Non, bien sûr, t'as raison. Alors tiens si tu veux te doucher, sers-toi, et si t'as besoin de fringues, il doit me rester un t-shirt propre dans mon sac..., changea-t-il de sujet en lui tendant sa trousse de toilette.

- Merci, Dean.

L'ange déchu prit la trousse et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Dean lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui le mettait autant mal à l'aise ? Comme l'avait dit Cass, il n'y avait rien entre eux, ils n'étaient qu'amis. Mais le malaise planait encore autour du chasseur, qui avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal pour une obscure raison. Peut-être avait-il peur de céder à l'étrange attraction qu'exerçait Cass sur lui, peut-être avait-il peur que son cœur choisît sans consulter son cerveau... Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'il se retrouve avec un (ex-) ange du Seigneur dans son lit, idée qui le dégoutait au plus haut point ? Et pourtant il avait couché avec Anna sans aucun remords...

Il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, qui commençaient à perdre toute cohérence.

Castiel se douchait toujours, du moins entendait-il toujours l'eau couler. Il sourit en pensant au délice qu'il devait ressentir en découvrant pour la première fois la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau. Lui-même pouvait rester de longues minutes sous le jet, sentant chacun de ses muscles endoloris se détendre, toutes ses inquiétudes et ses peines couler le long de son dos pour disparaitre...

Dean était sur le point de s'assoupir sur le lit quand Cass sortit enfin, un linge enroulé autour de sa taille.

- Pourrais-je t'emprunter le t-shirt dont tu avais parlé ? demanda-t-il sur le pas de la porte.

- 'Sur, répondit Dean en se levant péniblement.

Il lui tendit son t-shirt kaki préféré avec une pointe de regret.

- Merci, Dean. Je te le rendrai propre quand-

- Non, garde-le, je te l'offre.

Castiel sourit, et Dean ne put s'empêcher de le trouver radieux; il enfila l'habit qui finalement, lui allait sacrément bien, même si ce n'était pas du tout "son style". Le chasseur aurait cependant préféré voir le bon vieux Cass en trenchcoat, pensant avec nostalgie à comment c'était, avant, quand il avait encore sa grâce et cette étincelle de vie dans les yeux.

- J'y pense, où est-passé ton trenchcoat favori ?

- Quand je suis... tombé, il était sale et ensanglanté, alors je m'en suis débarrassé... Je n'avais pas d'argent pour le faire laver.

- Je vois...

Silence.

- Bon, à mon tour ! Si tu veux déjà te coucher, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Dean.

Quand Dean ressortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard, Castiel était déjà roulé en boule sur le côté droit du lit. Le chasseur ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité, mais des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Il s'installa le plus délicatement possible à côté de lui, pensant qu'il dormait déjà, et lui tourna le dos.

- Dean ?

L'intéressé sursauta.

- Oui, Cass ?

- Comment fais-tu... pour ne pas avoir peur ? Pour vivre jour après jour, sachant que quoi que tu fasses, tu souffriras ? Qu'il est si facile de mourir lorsqu'on est humain...

Dean réfléchit soigneusement à la meilleure réponse à donner.

- Tu te trompes, Cass... Etre humain, c'est justement avoir peur. Avoir peur pour soi, pour ceux qu'on aime... Bien sûr, on souffre tous, mais c'est comme ça que ça marche. Il faut juste utiliser cette peur et cette souffrance pour continuer à avancer et aider au maximum ceux qui ont en besoin. (Il rit doucement.) Je suis désolé, cette réponse craint. J'en ai pas de meilleur, parce que la vérité, c'est que j'en sais rien. Je serre les dents et j'avance, parce que je suis une tête de mule et que la peur et la souffrance ne me font plus rien.

- Je ne trouve pas que ta réponse "craint". Je me sens juste... incertain. Je me demande si je vais pouvoir m'habituer un jour à toutes ces émotions, toutes ses sensations... Je pensais tout savoir, et pourtant, je suis aussi perdu qu'un nouveau-né dans ce monde. Au fait, t'en as jamais marre de devoir uriner ?

Dean éclata de rire, faisant trembler le matelas.

- Content de voir qu'au fond, tu n'as pas changé, dit Dean en riant toujours aux larmes.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va s'arranger, on trouvera une solution, comme toujours. Au pire, tu t'habitueras à ta condition, et tu verras qu'au fond, c'est pas si mal que ça, être humain.

Castiel eut un moment de réflexion.

- C'est vrai que ma relation sexuelle avec April n'a pas été déplaisante.

Dean rit encore.

- Arrête mec, j'ai mal aux côtes ! T'as pas de bol n'empêche... A chaque fois que t'as trouvé une fille, t'as failli mourir.

- C'est vrai...

Le ton de sa voix était redevenu grave. L'heure n'était déjà plus aux rires et Dean fit la seule chose qui lui vint en tête pour réconforter Castiel; il entama d'une voix étonnamment douce:

- "_Carry on my wayward soooooon, there'll be peace when you are do-one. Lay your weary head to reeeest; don't you cry no more_"

- Tu chantes faux.

- La ferme.

Dean continua sa berceuse improvisée et Castiel s'endormit paisiblement, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.


End file.
